Save me
by dulce-vg
Summary: Sakura se siente muy sola despues de haber tenido un desamor... ¿Quien sera el que la consuele?Dejen un review plis


Nota de la autora: es mi segundo fanfic de Naruto y bueno no he visto muchos capítulos de esa emocionante serie (ando por el 32 desde hace casi un año :P). Espero que les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia y si mi ortografía les molesta no le hagan caso sufro de dislexia (nee, solo son pretextos XD)

**Save me**

_De: dulce-vg_

Soy una estúpida al creer en sus palabras de amor eterno que me decían. Esas miradas, las flores, las cartas, las citas, los besos TODO era una vil mentira y para que? Solo para meterme en la cama y complacerlo.

Yo me entregue a el completamente en mente y alma. Me siento humillada al recordar cuando estábamos en la cama; los gemidos que yo daba y el solo lo fingía.

Todo el tiempo que le dedicaba a el las sonrisas, las preocupaciones, los llantos y ¿para que¿Solo para recibir una mirada dura? O cuando lo cuidaba día y noche en esos momentos difíciles en que el ya no podía más.

Me hace sufrir tanto este dolor que no podré soportar ni un minuto más. Todos me han dejado, todos sabían que el me a estado engañando, menos yo...

Solo de recordar esos momentos que creía que eran felices, esos momentos donde nos tomábamos de las manos para ver el crepúsculo cuando me imaginaba con el formando una familia feliz...pobre ilusa que fui...

¿Por que tanto show¿Por que tanto drama? Para que al final me dejara de repente de una forma muy cínica y poco escrupulosa. Es un desgraciado un mal nacido.

Gracias a él ya no tengo muchas ganas de vivir. Mis pies me tiemblan, al igual que mis manos que sostiene un kunai listo para ser enterrado en mi corazón y así olvidar todo el dolor que me causo. Es la única forma que puedo hacerlo...

Sudo sin control, muerdo mis labios fuertemente provocando que sangren. Más lagrimas, menos centímetros de mi garganta.

Adiós. Tomo vuelo para terminar con todo esto, cierro mis ojos, pero... ¿Por qué no siento dolor? Abro mis ojos, viendo una mano que detiene el kunai. No logro identificar el sujeto que impide el terminar de mi dolor ya que las lagrimas nublan mi visión . Lo miro con rencor y trato de sacarme de el jalando y empujando, pero sin éxito alguno "maldito, déjame" las únicas palabras que se escucharon en la noche, ya no podía mas mis fuerzas me abandonaron por completo "...No estas sola..." mis sentidos estaban en el mundo melancólico provocando que ya no pueda identificar la voz del sujeto. Me inspiro confianza al escuchar esas palabras, lo abrazo como una pequeña niña aferrándose del juguete que va a ser despojada.

El tiempo pasa, sin saber cuanto.. dos horas, cinco minutos que importaba en ese momento, solo sabia que mis emociones de hace rato estaban por irse por el barranco. El olor de la persona se me hace muy familiar, respiro profundamente para lograr captar mejor el aroma, es inútil, mi memoria me esta traicionando. Miro hacia arriba, para ver a mi salvador de cometer una locura que seguramente me estaría revolcando entre las llamas del pecado.

El amanecer comenzaba hacer su trabajo, dejando ver como el sol salió poco a poco, estaba demasiada cansada y débil para poder seguir en pie. Cierro los ojos sin antes subir mi mirada y ver al hombre que me socorro, después todo fue oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos veo que me encuentro en mi cuarto, me levanto, dirigiéndome al baño para darme una ducha caliente, después de arreglarme bajo las escaleras, mi madre estaba haciendo la comida ¿Cuánto tiempo abre estado dormida? Eran las 3:00pm al verme mi madre pone cara de preocupación.

-"¿Sakura, que haces levanta? Tienes que descansar después de anoche"

-"¿Anoche?"

-"Si, hija tu sensei te trajo después de una misión, dijo que habías caído rendida, es un hombre muy amable"

¿Mi sensei? Pensé en el hombre de la noche, pudo haber sido Kakashi. Sin más preámbulos me dirigí hacia la puerta para ir en busca de mi sensei.

-"Hija, descansa un poco más..."- dijo con una voz preocupada

-"No mamá, tengo una misión este día... y vaya que estoy retrasada"

-"Esta bien"

Rápidamente me voy al punto en donde siempre mi equipo se reúne... pero... no quería verlo a él... tendría que esperar a kakashi después de que termine el entrenamiento. Mientras tanto tendré que matar el tiempo en pensar lo de anoche.. lo que estaba apunto de hacer... Me siento en unas de las tantas banquetas que hay en el parque de Konoha, suspiro y miro hacia el cielo tan hermoso y azul... me hacia feliz ese cielo, pero al recordar aun más el sentimiento que me hizo sentir ese maldito de cabellos negros y mirada fría, mi cara se torna triste y sin querer lagrimas salen de mis hijos rodando lentamente por mis mejillas.

-"¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan?"-Dijo al sentarse a un lado de mi

-"Nada importante... vez como soy de sentimental"- dije al mirarlo con una sonrisa amarga

El tenia la mira preocupada, sabia que se preocupaba por mi. Lo miro a los ojos y más lagrimas se asoman, antes de romper en llanto me abrazo a el y este me corresponde inmediatamente, abrazándome tiernamente...

-"Yo... sensei... yo"-quería articular palabras pero no podía

-"ssshh... tranquila... no estas sola..."- susurra abrazándola más fuerte

Esa voz y ese aroma.. él era la persona de anoche que me rescato, lo observo nuevamente a los ojos y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Mientras le agradezco

-"Muchas gracias... Iruka-sensei..."

**...FIN...**

Ejem.. ¿Les gusto? Ya tenia este fic desde hace.. 1 año , se me había olvidado que lo tenia cuando ¡Puff! Apareció de la nada o.o Bueno.. me dejan review.. espero que hallan sabido quien fue el malvado que dejo a Sakura :P

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
